cascade_cabaretfandomcom-20200214-history
Traveller
Traveller, along with Snatch, are the characters submitted by TopHatGeo for Cascade Cabaret Season 2. Appearance (Round 1-3) Traveller is a tall humanoid figure. He has a round face with an appendage coming out of the top of his head that has similarities to a snake. His body is a pale grey colour. The exceptions to this are his right hand, arm and the patch on his face. The patch on his face is sown on and feels the same as his skin. In his original reference for his audition and Round 1, Traveller wore a deep navy blue robe that reached his ankles. This robe had a red collar by his neck. Red stripes went around the edges of his sleeves and the bottom of the robe. He also wore a bamboo hat (dǒulì), obscuring his head appendage. In his current appearance, Traveller wears a navy robe similar to his prior appearance. The lower half of his robe is a deep blue. This robe also has a purple overcoat. In both appearances, Traveller wears pointed dark grey shoes. Appearance (Round 4) Traveller is a tall humanoid figure. He has a round face with an appendage coming out of the top of his head that has similarities to a snake. His body is a shade of purple and his eyes are no longer dots, instead, he has white blank eyes with no visible pupils. When possessed, his eyes will glow purple. In Round 4, he wears a dark purple gi with red trimming, this gi has no sleeves. Underneath this gi, Traveller wears a dark grey shirt. He has blue trousers that have some purple trimming on the bottom of them. He also wears a red karate style belt and dark grey shoes. Personality Traveller is described as being extremely polite and kind to everyone he meets. He views helping others as extremely important. He can act naively since he has very little knowledge of the world. He cannot pick up on cues to do things. He also cannot easily understand what’s right or wrong. Traveller does show a more serious and defensive side to his personality when Corathene '''insults Snatch during TopHatGeo's Round 1. He is willing to fight but didn't do any significant damage to Corathene. Abilities '''Magical Abilities: Traveller has been shown to be capable of magic with his staff after learning several spells with his spellbook. His magic appears to function both verbally and non-verbally. Traveller used teleportation to transport himself, Snatch and Core out of an attack. He's been shown to make barriers that are capable of stopping magic. Wild Magic '''is a spell he uses to cause a random magical effect to occur. This can be beneficial or a hindrance. Currently, the only time he's used Wild Magic has ended in him summoning a flame dragon. He appears to be most proficient at fire magic. He summoned flames to keep '''Shade away from him. Purple Eyes and Markings: '''At the end of Round 1, Traveller is shown to have had purple eyes and markings during his wild magic attack against Core. What these mean or do are unknown. '''The Voice: '''Traveller has a different voice inside his head sometimes (shown in Round 1, where The Voice confronted him about nearly letting Snatch get hurt). It's suggested that he may gain his purple eyes and markings because of this. History Traveller's backstory is currently a mystery. We have seen small glimpses into what his history might have included. A younger Traveller appears in front of a tall cloaked person with a crown during his Audition. Before entering the Cascade Cabaret, Traveller was wandering an endless snowy forest. He has no memory of his life prior to this, not even his name. He then heard music from a cave and entered it, coming into the Cabaret. Audition Traveller entered a cave with music coming from it, he entered into the backroom where he first met Snatch. After being scolded by Snatch, and learning his name, Traveller claims that he cannot remember his name. This is the first appearance of the crowned person and younger Traveller. Snatch then decides on giving him the nickname of Traveller. The two then enter into the stage, where '''Canary '''is located. Traveller asks her how to escape. She appears momentarily saddened by this before '''Other takes control. Round 1 Other explains about the disrepair the Cabaret is in and then Traveller states his name. After a short while, Other tells Traveller to leave the stage while she talks to Snatch. Traveller is next seen wandering the Cabaret before encountering a Maskling. The mask explains the premise of the round before Traveller is nearly hit by a magical blast of power, which he protects himself against using a barrier spell. Core threatens him before Snatch steals the ball away, distracting her. Traveller is next seen when he appears to save Snatch. Once Core insults Snatch, Traveller gets serious and ready to fight. He teleports himself, Snatch and Core out of Core's Attack, before continuing their fight on the rooftops. After requesting Core to apologise to Snatch, The Voice tells him that he never learns, claiming that Snatch will be hurt because of Traveller's unwillingness to fight. This prompts Traveller to tell Snatch to get away, while he continues to fight. Shortly after Core turns into her inverted form, Traveller's hat is completely broken and he summons his fire dragon using Wild Magic. Shears promptly ends the round, claiming that Core had lost. She destroys his maskling in a fit of anger and tells Traveller to be wary of Snatch. Despite this, Traveller still believes Snatch is a good person. Shears is watching the footage over and sees Traveller has Purple Eyes and Markings during his Wild Magic Attack. Round 2 TO BE ADDED Round 3 TO BE ADDED Gallery The Voice.png|The Voice Crowned Figure.png|Crowned Figure Trav.png|Traveller's Round 2 and Round 3 Design Traveller reference 2 final.png|Traveller's Updated Reference Sheet Old Trav.png|Old Traveller Design Traveller reference.png|Old Traveller Reference Sheet TravSnatchDrink.png|Traveller's Round 1 Drink (Shared with Snatch) TravPup.png|Traveller's Round 2 Puppet TravSnatch.png|Traveller's R3 Moth (shared with Snatch) Xmas5.png|Traveller and Snatch in the Holiday 2019 picture Trivia and Additional Info * Traveller is left-handed. * He has a slight British accent. * Traveller's hat is a bamboo hat or dǒulì, a Chinese Hat